


被告自白

by laceleather



Series: 證詞系列 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Harry Potter, Dark Lord Harry Potter, Harry Potter is Not the Boy-Who-Lived, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Sane Tom Riddle, Tom Riddle is The Chosen One
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 19:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21462937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laceleather/pseuds/laceleather
Summary: Tom Riddle是那名被選中的男孩不是？那麼他應該認真實現預言才對。
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Harry Potter/Voldemort
Series: 證詞系列 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545781
Kudos: 5





	被告自白

當事情脫離主的掌控，Dark Lord通常是不悅的，Dark Lord不悅的時候他會施展幾個Crucio懲罰失敗的傢伙，除非事情涉及到Dumbledore，很少的情況之下會使得他暴怒，不悅和憤怒是不同的情緒。然而，當Dark Lord暴怒的時候，那就代表他們應該小心了，憤怒的Dark Lord不是仁慈的，當然身為一名Dark Lord沒有所謂的仁慈，但與奪去生命的Avada Kavada相比一個小小的Crucio相對仁慈許多……

所以當莊園裡的食死人們聽到Dark Lord的咆哮，他們第一個動作便是閃得遠遠的，離主所在的位置越遠越好，除非接受到主的招喚，身為一名食死人，他們更加珍惜自己的生命。

「Dobby！」

「Dobby！」第二聲呼喚Dark Lord叫出家庭小精靈，他的一雙猩紅眼睛因為怒火增添幾分詭譎色彩，家庭小精靈瘦小痀僂的身軀在男人的注視下瑟瑟發抖。

家庭小精靈倒抽一口氣，在他看見主人現在的情況。「M-Master，are you──？」小精靈發出疑問。

Dark Lord無視於家庭小精靈震驚的反應以及關懷的問話，他指揮家庭小精靈遵從他的指令，他現在滿腦子只想捉到那該死的男孩，「Dobby，我需要你把那個該死的混小子給我帶過來！」他抑制著自己不要咆哮。

「是的，Master，是的，Master！」Dobby眨眨大眼並且用力地上下搖晃他的頭顱表示他明確地接受主人的指令，「Dobby現在就找Master需要的人！」

當家庭小精靈砰的一聲消失在房內，Dark Lord知道家庭小精靈將會忠誠地達成他的要求，而他──將會準備好魔杖等這那名該死的男孩前來！

Dark Lord指尖下的魔杖爆出綠色火花。

×

每個人面對突如其來的襲擊都會反射性地做出任何舉動，保護自己，尤其是當一名Dark Lord的專屬家庭小精靈侵門踏戶出現在自己的房間，並且踩在自己的床鋪上。不同於鳳凰會其他成員，Tom面對黑暗的一方表現得一如往常，沒有吃驚、沒有訝異，更沒有施展惡咒，他只是淡淡地看了Dobby一眼便闔上他手中的書，因為Tom早就知道Dark Lord將會採取行動，鑒於早些時候男人憤怒的情緒已經藉由雙方的連結讓他頭疼不已。

「Mr -Mr. Riddle。」Dobby結巴地問候，向書桌旁的Tom行禮，「Master要Dobby請Mr. Riddle前去。」然而這個鞠躬不太成功，歪歪扭扭的動作看起來像是不安的蠕動。

面對Dark Lord的邀請Tom沒有坐立不安，他挑起眉，修長的手指在《大釜上的下午茶時光》書皮上輕點。七年的時間足以讓男孩蛻變成為一名英俊的青年，Tom不再是個瘦弱矮小的孩童，他的身體更加修長而且結實，退去孩童的圓潤，他的五官更加的立體突出，Tom繼承他父親優秀的外貌，每當他出現，Hogwarts的女孩們都為了他瘋狂，在外頭，Tom擁有更多的支持者。

Tom偏過頭看著顯得惴惴不安的小精靈，沉吟了一會回答，「嗯……我記得，他叫我有多遠滾多遠，最好不要出現在他眼前不是嗎？」他微笑提問，黑色眼睛卻閃耀著不知名的光輝。

因為Tom的回答Dobby更加緊張兮兮，小精靈神經質地絞著自己的手指，幾乎要扯下自己的手指，「回、回Mr. Riddle，Dobby不知道，哦，Dobby、Dobby不曉得，Dobby應該要懲罰自己，Dobby需要用熨斗燙自己十下！」Dobby瘋狂地擺動他的頭顱並試圖在Tom的房間裡找到熨斗，但小精靈失望地發現房間裡沒有他要的東西。

Tom吃驚地發現家庭小精靈的大眼睛開始冒泡，淚水在眼眶之中打轉，「但是主人不准，主人下達命令不准Dobby懲罰自己！主人說要是Dobby懲罰自己，主人將會給Dobby衣服！」Doddy尖叫地說。

小精靈抽噎了起來，因為不希望離開他的主人。Tom無語，一名死心塌地的跟隨Dark Lord甚至不要想被解放的家庭小精靈？Tom願意用他所有的金加隆打賭，魔法界沒人會相信這個消息。

眼見小精靈情緒越來越激動，Tom忍不住要嘆口氣，他不希望小精靈的抽噎聲傳到樓下去，引起其他鳳凰會成員的注意。他揮動與Dark Lord孿生的魔杖，使用禁聲咒讓噪音保持在房內而不是傳到外頭去。最後，Tom出聲安撫，這讓他有點彆扭，要知道他未曾安慰任何人。在Dobby感恩的目光之下Tom不禁想問為什麼人人畏懼的Dark Lord會選擇這麼一名家庭小精靈？

「Dobby，我必須告訴你。」Tom找了一個婉轉的說法，雖然他不知道自己為什麼這麼做，「這裡是鳳凰社總部，而我不能離開。」他歸咎於不想再看見家庭小精靈的哭泣，這讓他的胃翻攪。

「為什麼？Dobby一定要達到Master的要求。」Dobby不解，「Dobby必須帶Mr. Riddle回去！」Dobby拉住Tom的手堅定地說。

細長的手指扣住他的手腕，Tom想要掙脫卻發現小精靈細長的手指如同鉗子般牢牢箝制著自己，不可撼動，接著一股強大拉力拽著他的手，下一秒他重重摔落在地板之上，這讓他疼得發出嘶聲。四周一片黑暗目不見物，就在他準備施放Lumos的同時，壁爐冒出橙色火花，漂浮在空中的蠟燭一一點亮。這裡是一間書房，而Tom注意到房間的擺設綜合了Slytherin和Gryffindor風格。

「Tom Marvolo Riddle，好久不見──」耳邊傳來熟悉的語調，Tom看見那抹熟悉的身影出現在自己面前。

Tom克制著自己，克制自己不要大笑出來。是的，並不是克制自己不要衝動地抽出魔杖對著Dark Lord一個Avada Kavada，而是讓自己不要笑到跌在地上，為了完美的禮儀。但是這非常困難。尤其是當他看見Dark Lord現在這副模樣。

摺了好幾折的袖口，三不五時滑落肩膀的寬大領口，瘦小的身版套著明顯過大的長袍，一頭凌亂如鳥巢的黑髮，還有紅色的兔子大眼睛，縮小好幾號的Dark Lord一邊曳著拖地的長袍怒氣沖沖地瞪視著自己。

「該死的男孩，你該怎麼解釋！」Dark Lord憤怒地咆哮，用他只有七八歲孩童的姿態。

活下來的男孩用笑聲回應Dark Lord的問話。

×

「所以你就對著我的茶杯下藥？」Dark Lord咬牙切齒的問，他能感覺到他的額角正劇烈地抽痛。

「是的，沒錯。」不疾不徐，Tom Riddle端起家庭小精靈送來的熱茶優雅地品嘗。

Dark Lord相信眼前該死的男孩能夠維持悠閒的姿態是因為他了解所有狀況，就算現在拿著魔杖抵住該死的小子威脅要Avada Kavada死咒他，他也不會害怕。因為他知道他的身體，除了退化成幼童的模樣，就連魔力也無法使用。

他能感受到體內流動的魔力卻無法使用，他的魔力被暫時封鎖，別說是Avada Kavada，就連最基本的縮小咒都無法施展。空有擁有強大的魔力與知識卻無法施展的挫敗感籠罩著Dark Lord。猩紅色的眼睛瞇起。無論如何，該死的男孩應該慶幸自己有顆聰明的腦袋，如果沒有摻入封鎖魔力的魔藥，當他來到莊園裡Dark Lord將在第一時間讓他嚐嚐Crucio的滋味。

Dark Lord嘶嘶地開口，「你應該慶幸Merlin眷顧你，因為我無法對你做任何事情。」但他用他的行動表示邪惡的渴望，指尖在魔杖上不安分地挪動。

「不，我從不相信Merlin的保佑，我只相信自己的腦袋。」

自大的小子。Dark Lord厭惡地撇嘴。

「聰明用錯地方，對一名Dark Lord下藥。」身為一名Dark Lord想殺自己的人不勝枚舉，鳳凰社、正氣師、魔法部……長長的名單上名字不勝枚舉，暗殺、陷阱、食死人中混入間諜他都遇過，然而對他的茶杯下藥倒是一次。

Tom反駁，「而我成功了不是？」Dark Lord做出怪臉。「我只是做了別人不敢做的事。」

Dark Lord用男孩的面目假笑，「你達成了，但Dark Lord將在之後殺了冒犯者。」Dark Lord擁有強烈的報復心，而他並不否認。

「你會嗎？」Tom問。

「小子，你說呢？」Dark Lord反問，又將問題丟回。

Tom沉吟了一會，飛快的思考過後他做出決定，「嗯……或許我應該先下手為強？」雖然他這麼問但他的魔杖已經筆直地對準眼前的人。

「愚蠢的小子，你可以試試。」紅眼男孩翻了白眼，「如果你愚蠢的認為Dark Lord的莊園裡沒有任何的防禦機制。」

「你說的沒錯，不過如此難得的機會或許我該冒險試試？」

Dark Lord在Tom的注視下發出笑聲，「你說的沒錯，機會就該把握。」猩紅色眼睛回望，他想知救世主該怎麼抉擇。

靜默，兩個人相互對視。

Tom一直看著他，看著那名與自己有著血緣關係的Dark Lord，在Dark Lord眼裡他找不到一絲恐懼，就算死亡的威脅逼近自己的眼前，Tom收緊握著魔杖的手，最後他做下決定。一聲物品掉落的輕響，青冬木魔杖在木板上滾動。

「小子──」吐出嘴邊的咒罵倏然停止。Dark Lord顯然僵住了，他沒料到那個混小子居然會抱住自己。他的雙手懸在空中因為那小子的雙手繞過他的胳膊之下，透過布料他能感受到不屬於自己的溫暖體溫貼近自己的胸膛，他四肢緊繃而不自然，臉上的表情非常微妙，那是混合著抽搐以及僵硬的臉部表情。

猩紅色眼睛寫滿了訝異，旋即他危險的瞇起。如此反常的舉動，Dark Lord肯定這該死的男孩又打甚麼壞的主意。Dark Lord艱難地牽動僵硬的嘴角，「……該死的小子，你在搞甚麼鬼？」他危險地嘶聲。

Tom沒有回應Dark Lord的問話，反而更加挨近他，將自己的頭靠在Harry的肩膀上，因為魔藥Tom目前的身形遠比Harry來得高大，足夠將對方籠罩在自己的陰影之間，但Tom卻是將自己埋入縮小的Dark Lord懷中。

其實從一開始Tom想要的就是這個，沒有其他。他調製縮齡魔藥，一方面是試驗，一方面是內心的渴望。Tom渴望有個家人，當他在月台上看見Lucius與他的父親間的互動他是羨慕，所以當他知道Dark Lord與自己有著血緣關係時他欣喜若狂。

但Tom從來沒想過他的計畫會成功，依照Dark Lord的謹慎多疑性格，在他的茶杯裡下藥應該是不可能達成的任務，直接倒掉或者收到邪惡的詛咒，Tom曾經設想了幾個計畫破局的結果。但是當他被拉到變成孩童的Dark Lord面前他知道他的計劃成功了！

如此親暱的舉動，Dark Lord未曾體驗過，他感覺自己像中了石化咒一樣，他在內心咒罵著，咒罵依偎在自己身上的該死的男孩。如果可以他希望能夠狠狠詛咒這名該死的小子，Crucio、Ectumsempra或者是其他咒語甚麼都行！

然而小子的一句話打斷他瘋狂的思緒，「Hey，Uncle Harry，給Nephew一個擁抱可以嗎？」

……  
………

當Tom感覺到另一雙手僵硬地貼上他的背部時，他笑了。

「該死的小子。」Harry在他耳邊咒罵。

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> 很高興他們終於認了（甚麼？），為了讓這兩隻來個愛的擁抱我腦死了很久！（跪  
真的沒想到番外比正篇還要難寫，其實Tom你只要在Harry面前說我要一個愛的擁抱就好了啊！（Dark Lord絕對不會答應）搞得這麼多這到底！！（捶地  
對不起還是有點不順，但是我盡力了。別問我他們兩的親戚關係，他們是很遙遠的遠房，但是我找不到英文到底該怎麼稱呼他們雙方，（為了找稱呼我延遲了一天…）最好只好用叔姪相稱了TAT  
嗯，我想這個系列就這樣了吧？希望有人喜歡……


End file.
